1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a manufacturing method and a mounting method of the semiconductor device, a circuit board, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Wafer level chip size package (CSP) is widely spreading as a package of a semiconductor device. In the related art, an orientation of a semiconductor device, as an end product, is specified by markings provided on the reverse of the element forming side on which its elements are formed. In other words, in related art, it is impossible to determine an orientation of a semiconductor device from the element forming side because of structural limitations of a semiconductor device. In particular, if a plurality of external terminals are disposed symmetrically, it is extremely difficult to determine an orientation of the semiconductor device according to its structure.
In the present invention an orientation of a semiconductor can be easily determined.